Risen
by Selene Rose Grey
Summary: Twilight inspired book I started and want to continue will be bringing in some characters we all know-n-love. Like my other stories this one is interactive! I want to see what you guys and gals all think should happen and help me with a plot twist every now and then. With adding and taking away characters and even filler info that you think would help build characters or the plot!


I was always told growing up I was going to be 'that' kid. The kid no one will want to play with or share gum with. The kid that people would whisper about. My very own fate was taken away from me the day they took my right away to determine the life that I wanted. I was 12 years old when I first realized the feathers. They scattered my room each morning and floated, hanging in the air like decorations. The first time it happened my mother look horrified and didn't speak at all to me as she ushered me to the kitchen practically shoving this nasty liquid down my throat. I remember gagging, gasping for air and tears pricking my eyes. It went on like that, every Friday morning for three years, finally two years ago on my sixteenth birthday it all stopped. I no longer took the vile liquid, I no longer gagged. But I also no longer woke up to feathers in my room, my memories faded soon, and when I look back on what happened it is like replaying a scene from a movie. I don't remember the feelings and the feather memories disappeared. I became 'normal' again and my mother, she vanished, without a word to me or my sister.

Today is my first day back after a long winter break. It was the first Christmas without my mom around and it didn't help that my friends Tyler and Ace went on a ski trip all break leaving me behind to wither away in the cold small town. I hated them for that. I will be over it soon thought. The snow still stuck to the pavement in the parking lot of the high school. I sat in my truck hands balled up in front of the heaters defrosting them from their numb state. Every few moments I would check my phone screen waiting to hear back from Ace or Tyler. This really isn't like them, to leave me in that dark. Over my powerful heater I heard the school bell ring, groaning inwardly I turn the truck off and yank out the keys before locking up. Day one back, here we go.

Sitting through my morning classes was a drag. None were with either of the guys so I haven't heard or seen them all day yet. Lunch is next and I hope they are seated in the usual spot. My teacher is cut off the loud buzz of the bell. Kids rush out of class, me a little faster than the rest and I bolt for lunch room. As I enter it's already filled with loud voices and teenage boys jumping around. Seriously you would have thought this was a zoo or something. I had to side step into the line quickly, barely missing the huge body that was being tackled by a buddy of his. I rolled my eyes and went through the line. I swiped my card quickly paying for the food and made a beeline for my seat along the windows. The reflection of light on the snow brightened up the large room, I took my seat admiring the woods and mountains that surrounded us. I didn't want to be here, my headphones rested in my ears and I pressed play, allowing my mind to get caught up in the soothing voice of Ed Sheeran.

It wasn't until a soft tap on my shoulder pulled me back into reality. I opened my eyes and slide the buds from my ears. Surprised to see Tyler and Ace towering over me. I smile brightly and gesture for them to sit.

"About time you two showed up. What is with the empty text and calls all break, I mean I know you were up skiing but still you could ha-" Tyler put his hand up and shook his head, interrupting me he spoke

"Look Selene, we are here now. Do not fret your little booty." He laughed while Ace cracked one of his famous grins.

"Yeah Sel, we even came back in one piece, nothing broken just bruised." Ace chuckled rubbing what I presumed to be a sore spot on his shoulder.

Ace dug into his chicken and gravy platter while Tyler began biting his burger. I looked down at my plate and sighed, hunger has left me yet again. I took a small bite into my chicken salad and swallowed almost painfully, gagging inwardly at the taste of it. Ace and Tyler both seemed to notice and gave each other knowing looks. I looked back and forth between the two over sized man child in front of me and rolled my eyes.

"What, I just am not hungry." I pushed the tray aside and opened my bottle taking a swig. Lunch went by in peace. Ace didn't say much to me and neither did Tyler, but they kept looking at one another, like they were having a mental conversation. Finally I got feed up, this is not okay.

"WHAT IS IT YOU TWO!" I demanded quickly, my hands are tight around the bottle I held in my lap "You are bother acting so ridiculous right now... is there something on my face or what?!" I am really getting agitated and I have no time for petty jokes with these two.

Their faces quickly became very serious and straight and I felt dread pool in the pit of my stomach. Ace was about to open his mouth but Tyler quickly cuts him off, "I'll.." He began but Ace smacked his shoulder giving him a look, "I mean, WE,-" He stressed the word we to much "Will tell you tonight, Ace's place at 8 o'clock okay?" He asked quietly

I nod my head and instantly stop, regret filled my core as I felt gravity shift and my body falling to the side. I waited for impact but it never came. Instead blackness filled the void of colour and my sense were cut off. How long has it been, seconds.. no probably minutes. That sounds more accurate.

Touch was the first thing to come back, I felt soft velvet like fabric on my body, my legs and my arms. I could hear or smell or see or even taste. IT was an odd sensation. My mind wandered to a few years back, I pushed it to remember anything. For as long as I could remember my brain was filled with black spots. Whenever I tried to focus on them I would get a nose bleed. But this time, it was easy. I pulled a memory up, feather were everywhere. They floated around my room and I connected the two, velvet and feathers. I remembered, now, I need to get my eyes open.

Next to come back was my smell and taste. In the air was vanilla and a hint of honey. I breathed in the sweet warm smell and failed at connecting them to any memory. In the distance I heard two voices talking.

"What do we do now, I hate this lying." A man's voice spoke, he sounded desperate to help whoever this girl was. Then another guy spoke.

"We have to wait, she can't know it is too soon." His voice sounded shattered, almost like a frail elderly who is scared out of his mind.

"Ace," The other man spoke "I can't.. I can't watch her waste away," Wait, my brain sent out alarms. Ace, that name sounds familiar.

"I know, we will figure something out I just, need more time." The other guy spoke. I heard two sets of foot steps fading into the distance.

Silence filled the air around me. The soft caress of velvet coaxed me into dreamland again. But I fought it, I want to see I need to see. I felt a warm draft of air that blanketed my body and with one final push my eyes fluttered open. I felt a boulder lifted off my body. The room was filled with sunlight. I let my eyes adjust to the room before I moved my head to the side looking around. My eyes caught a glimpse of a river shimmering outside, trees surrounding it. I want to get up, I thought to myself and then I was sitting, on a white clothed bed. I had a pale purple dress on that flowed down around me. I shifted my weight from side to side and finally scooted off the bed. My feet meet with the cold wooden flooring of the room. I stood, slowly so that I wouldn't lose balance. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards the large glass windows. Weight on my back grabbed my attention and I spun quickly to see what it was. I saw them, my eyes caught in a large mirror next to a door. I stood shocked and frighten at first. Moving forward I let my hands fall to my side and curl around large white feathers, soft and warm. I took in the big picture and realized the magnitude of them. Two large white wings sitting on either side of my shoulders. I soothed my hair out and watched as my blonde hair laid over the feathers.

"This," my voice caught in my throat "This has to be a dream." I whisper again.

"Selene," It was the first guys voice.. Ace I think the other one said. I kept myself from turning around

"Selene, how are you awake?" I turn and am greeted with big blue eyes and the a man with large wings like mine. He looked so familiar, and Ace was a name I think I know, but I just can't put it together. "Selene," He spoke again "How are you awake?"

"This isn't real," I choked out before I felt myself tumble towards the ground. The darkness once again pulled me under. I felt warmth and velvet caresses but nothing more. No sense to the other world. No connection to anyone else. I am alone, and I am not me.

To be continued...

Hey everyone I have a load of stories I have started I will be uploading them and based on reviews and comments that I get I will be updating on a weekly basis. The way I want to make my stories are interactive! I want to see what you guys and gals all think should happen and help me with a plot twist every now and then. With adding and taking away characters and even filler info that you think would help build characters or the plot! Please comment and review and share my stories with your fellow fanfic readers! :D


End file.
